Media
This is everything related to the Wasteland saga to date. The project will be coming up to the eighth season. As of April 18, 2019, there are three poem collections and twenty-five fanfics in the whole project. All of these can be found on Fanfiction.net, Ghost of the Vanguard, Inkitt, Archive of Our Own, and Wattpad. As of 2018, the start project started to expand out to original works too. Poems Wasteland 2011-- First poem of the whole saga. Consists of eleven poems and is found on Fanfiction.net, Ghost of the Vanguard, Inkitt, and Archive of Our Own. Wasteland 2011 (Director's Cut)-- Edited and extended version of the poem above. As of June 20th, all eleven poems are up on Fanfiction.net, Ghost of the Vanguard, Inkitt, and Archive of Our Own and edited. Wasteland 2011 Teaser Poems-- Poems that are teasers of what is to come during the seasons. As of June 2016, there are seventeen little poems and one big one. Only found on Fanfiction.net. Fanfics Hetalia * Tea Leaves and Gold Pins (Season one) Summary: First volume up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." This one follows Ju, a sixteen-year-old heir of the Liao clan after her father's funeral. Who is the man with the panda on his back talking to two of her family's top advisers? How do the events in "Wasteland 2011" tie into her life and story as well as the countries' own lives and roles in this tale? * Tea Leaves and Gold Pins (Director's Cut) (Season one) Summary: First volume up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." This one follows Ju, a sixteen-year-old heir of the Liao clan after her father's funeral. Who is the man with the panda on his back talking to two of her family's top advisers? How do the events in "Wasteland 2011" tie into her life and story as well as the countries' own lives and roles in this tale? * Tea Leaves and White Pearls (Season two) Summary: Second volume up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." Liao Ju tries to resist Wang Yao after her kiss last summer. Yet, temptation gets harder to resist and as a result, fireworks go off between the two. However, the wasteland is climbing its way the blossoming pair and the other countries in ways that they couldn't grasp. * Tea Leaves and Green Jade (Season three) Summary: Third volume up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." Things get hectic when Ju's con man uncle, Jianjun, comes to town seeking the clan's power and money. Meanwhile, the wasteland's poison really starts to spread to the other countries with Kiku feeling it the worst. On top of that, Ju's old boyfriend returns from Europe to reclaim her. * Teas Leaves and Red Silk (Season four) Summary: Fourth volume up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." It's a nice day for a wedding. Ju comes up with the idea as a safety net for her clan. However, both sides aren't too keen on this. So why isn't anyone standing up and stopping this before they can go through with it? Meanwhile, the gates to the Wasteland have been ripped open. Who's getting dragged in? * Tea Leaves and Silver Rings (Season five) Summary: Fifth volume is up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." Yao and Ju's martial bliss is interrupted when Yao tells his bride about what deal he made with Ivan to put Junjie in jail for Szu's rape. While Alfred tries to get closer to Florence, news of the Woman in Red creates panic with the older countries. Can Yao keep Ju from the Wasteland ready to strike? * Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces (Season Six) Summary: Sixth volume is up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." The ladies of the Liao clan are pushing Yao and Ju to have a baby. Despite the unease, the couple agree to get started. However, there are pressing issues are threatening to throw everything into a nasty spinner. Japan still struggles with the Woman in Red haunting him and everyone is panicked by her. * Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets (Season Seven) Summary: Seventh volume is up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." Ju is finally pregnant after several tries. Now, she and Yao focus on getting ready for the new baby. But, as with everything in the Wasteland, joy is short-lived. Why do all of the nations starting to have visions of a past life? Are these real or are they false memories brought by the Woman in Red? * Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings (Season Eight) Summary: Vol. 8 is up. Ju is coming to the end of her pregnancy but she cannot relax with Jianjin and Junjie on the lose. Everything on the surface looks so calm. Something is about to give. With Ludwig out his coma, Kiku on the verge of breaking down, and Arthur under complete control of Mam, things couldn't get any worse. With Vozrozhdenyie's latest project, it might. Then there is her... Durarara!! * Waking up in Wonderland (Season one) Summary: First volume up. Second of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." This is the core of it all. The nightmarish truth that one young man has tried to bury inside his head for years is trying to spring forward and bust open in Ikebukuro. What exactly is the "wasteland" that he has been stuck wandering in? Are the others inside of, but can't see it for themselves? * Distorted Wonderland (Season two) Summary: Second volume up. Second of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." Core story. There are little dolls that have appeared all over the city. They seem to be keeping something at bay. Meanwhile, the young man struggles to keep the nightmare Wasteland locked in his head. Yet, why are there many people trying to bring it back to Ikebukuro and swallow everyone in its path? * Wonderland Carnival (Season three) Summary: Third volume up. Second of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011" and the core story. Flashes of a carnival keep appearing around Ikebukuro. Meanwhile, some pieces of the complex hell puzzle begin to surface as a new nurse arrives at Raira Academy. Everything hinges on one question- What is the nurse keeping the box under her desk in the her office? * Happy Wonderland (Season four) Summary: Fourth volume is up. Second of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011" and the core story. The Raira trio, Noriko, and Chiharu keep experiencing strange memories that they can't tell if they are real or fake. The only clues that they have are the little notes that they keep discovering in their texts, e-mails, and on paper. Who does Mikado keep talking to on the phone? * Deep Blue Wonderland (Season five) Summary: Fifth volume is up. Second of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011" and the core story. The Tadpole Project awakens and drags the former patients back into its misery. Mikado finds himself back into the thick of it. Meanwhile, his friends end up being pulled into their own nightmares in Tandeki's game. Meanwhile, Tandeki systemically continues to isolate the children. * Wonderland Chaos (Season six) Summary: Sixth volume is up. Second of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011" and the core story. The third gate has been opened and Kitano and Etsuko decide to take their experiments even further. With help from the Dis Program, Tandeki has an edge in the game. Things start to speed into overdrive as Mikado and the other tadpoles start to notice changes to their bodies. * Caged Wonderland (Season seven) Summary: Seventh volume is up. Second of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011" and the core story. Tandeki takes their game even further. While the tadpole experiments and evolve continue, Chiharu herself starts to notice disturbing changes to her body. She starts seeing blood and visions of dead bodies around her. Why is Junko so interested in her all of a sudden? * Devil's Wonderland (Season eight) Summary: Vol. 8 is up. The hunt for the final gate is on. A group of rogue tadpoles kills former Chou Mori staff members out of revenge. The Angel Project starts to expand. The tadpoles evolve even more. More people start to have visions from past loops. Tandeki is advancing in their game. More demons and ghosts appear. All while the game gets more brutal and the Apocalypse comes closer. * Bamboo House (Omake) Summary: Wasteland 2011 omake. Masaomi and Saki spend one night together before she is taken to the Land of the Dead. (I couldn't stand the wait anymore, so here we are and there are some spoilers to the lovely project.) * Tadpole Diaries (Omake) Summary: Second Omake for the Wonderland series. Take a look into the time Mikado and the other tadpoles spent at Chou Mori Institution under Project Tadpole. (Again, I cannot wait that long to start the next season, so here we are, again like last year.) Trigger Warnings: Mental patient abuse, angst, horror elements, and human experimentation that borders on torture. Maybe so blood... * Mad World (Omake) Summary: Third omake story in the Wasteland Omake series. A look at Mikado through the post-apocalyptic dying world after the game the eyes of a young American woman who follows him and his son. Will be updated every 21st of the month. May have slight sexual content and some violence. * The Month of No Gods (Omake) Summary: '''Fourth omake story for the "Wonderland" series in the Wasteland Project. Short little pieces from the point of view from different characters before and after the last season finale. There might be hints of what is to come in the next season later this year. Consider this season 7.5. D.Gray-Man * Fallen City (Season one) '''Summary: First volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. The devil Road kidnaps the angel Allen and breaks him into her ideal slave. However, he with a few other angels try to escape. Many questions surrender this land of ruin, but, what does the Fallen City and the tower in the middle have to do with the "wasteland?" Gritty and Road Allen pairing. 3 * Weeping Angel (Season two) Summary: Second volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. Allen has escaped from the tower and is trying to make his way to freedom through the Fallen City. Along the way, he meets a few angels that desire the same thing he does- freedom from the misery they have been shackled with. Allen-centered, but Road appears in flashbacks and nightmares. * Nephilim (Season three) Summary: Third volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. Lavi ends up in the living realm after the great crash. He's trying to survive on his own until he meets Ami, a spoiled heiress to a powerful local clan. They begin a secret relationship. All is good until she ends up pregnant. Meanwhile, Allen's team tries to recuperate after falling from the seventh circle. * We Live a Dying Dream (Season four) Summary: Fourth volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. Allen and Ophelia have been captured and taken back to the tower by Road and Jasdevi. Road intends to make Allen pay for his defiance, starting with harming Ophelia. Because of what she has witnessed, her plans to break him get pushed up ahead of schedule. Luckily for Allen, he finds new allies in the tower. * Judas (Season five) Summary: Fifth volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. The angels move to reunite and escape. However, Allen has to battle Aizen as it eats up his body from the inside. The Escape Crew still has some distrust against Grace. Marion and Ophelia have their own distrust for Allen and his scheme. Only Leda knows about Aizen and is sworn to secrecy about Allen's problem. * War Stories (Season six) Summary: Sixth volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. What is the Great Crash and what caused it? The angels in the Tower, Fallen City, and living world are starting to remember what happened and how they ended up where they are. Meanwhile in Heaven, Komui launches a private investigation about what the Dark Order is hiding about the Great Crash and the war. * Red Bones (Season seven) Summary: Seventh volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. Lavi has no choice but to tell Ami the truth about him being an angel and what their baby is. Once Ami learns the truth, this sets off a chain of events that could lead the dying world into further ruin. Meanwhile, more and more demons are being drawn to the child. If the couple are not careful, Ami might die. * Bullet with Butterfly Wings (Season eight) Summary: Volume eight is up. When he finds himself falling into submission during a session with Road, Allen knows that his time is running out. Aizen's next target is his brain. Now, the angel is fighting to keep his mind and escape from the Tower and city. However, Aizen is advancing on his brain at an alarming rate. Meanwhile, Road is starting to get bolder in her games.Category:Media Category:Tea Leaves Category:Wonderland Category:Fallen City